Catwoman
by calzonaalover
Summary: After defeating Zelena, the town celebrates with a costume party at Regina's house - SQ. Kida AU. 'Warning': Emma and Hook broke up, Elsa is here, but the Snow Queen is not.


This is a thing that my friend and I made because we have nothing better to do, so let us know what you think c:

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but it sadly belongs to ABC and Adam and Eddy and... I don't know who else.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Emma and Elsa were ones of the first to arrive at Regina's house for the party. They rang the doorbell and waited.<p>

"How do I look?" Elsa asked.

Emma looked her up and down. She was wearing a policeman costume with a prop gun hanging from her belt and a hat with a silver badge. Her hair was tied in its usual sideway braid with the exception that the snowflakes were gone.

"Good" she said with a small nod.

In that moment the door opened and they found Henry. He was dressed as Dracula, with his pale face, fake red eyes, fangs, suit and a long cape.

"Hi, kid" Emma said.

"You look great!" the other blonde said.

"Hi, Elsa. Thanks, you look great too. Hey, mo-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at his mother's costume "Uh, mom… what are you wearing?" he asked.

Emma looked down at herself. She was dressed as a she-devil; with a red corset and shorts; red leather heeled boots that reached up to her knees; long, red, fingerless gloves a sharp tail and small red horns. Not to mention it was all _very_ tight.

"What's wrong with it?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just a stupid costume" Emma said as she made her way inside the house avoiding looking at her son. When she passed the living room the blonde froze in the spot. "Does he really have to do that here?"

"What are you talking about, Emma?" The other blonde asked while looking around. Then she saw Hook. He was sitting on the couch a few feet away from him with his arm wrapped around a very drunk Tinkerbell on his lap. The fairy was dressed as an angel and she was running a hand through the pirate's hair and holding a drink in the other while he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

"He's an ass... Don't pay attention to him. We are here to have fun and to completely forget his existence." Elsa said.

"Fine, but I'll need a drink to do that" she said looking at her friend, who immediately went off to find them something to drink.

Emma sighed as she watched her go. The blonde still didn't know how the Ice Queen managed to drag her here, but she didn't care. She promised to have fun, and that's what she'd do – or at least _try_ to do.

A few minutes later Elsa got back with two drinks in each and handed one to her.

"So what are we supposed to do in this kind of party?" she asked her irritated friend. "Drink, a lot, and forget the fact that my parents and my son are here. And that we are a Regina's house, 'cause that makes everything even more weird" She answer after drinking the whole glass in one sip and grabbing another one from a table near them.

* * *

><p>Time passed and the two blondes had drunk more than five glasses each, and being her first time at a party, therefore the first time she's had so much to drink, Elsa ran across the crowd and into the bathroom.<p>

Slowly and trying to keep herself steady, Emma went after her and entered the large bathroom. When she entered, she found Elsa bending over the toilet while trying to keep her hair out of the way with her hands.

"Here…" Emma said as she walked up next to her and held the other blonde's hair out of her face so she could be more comfortable. After a few minutes, Elsa raised her head.

As she caught her breath, the Ice Queen stood slowly using the toilet and Emma for support. The other blonde walked her to the sink so Elsa could clean herself up.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Yes, thank you, I mean it" she said smiling and hugged her blonde friend, who hugged her back.

In that moment, the door swung open. Emma saw there were two women standing; she recognized the stupid fairy for her angel costume, but the other woman was dressed as Catwoman with a very _tight_ black leather jumpsuit with a zipper in the front, black high heels and a black mask with cat-like ears that covered half of her face. What surprised her he most was that the blonde fairy had an arm wrapped around the woman's back and the other a bit lower with a strong grip on her ass while their lips were locked in a heated kiss.

'Great,' Emma thought rolling her eyes, 'first she's doing who-knows-what with the pirate, and now she's making out with a hot chick'

The blonde didn't notice the two women had pulled away until the fairy spoke.

"Seems like this place is occupied, too" the blonde said with a giggle that showed how drunk she was.

The woman had leaned against the door frame and Emma finally got a good look at her. She had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes, but what made her eyes grow wide was the small scar above her lips.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
